The present invention relates to methods of paving, and more particularly pertains to an improved method of paving utilizing paving materials consisting of a matrix of particulate materials and a binder. One paving material of this type, known as asphalt paving, consists of a matrix formed by a thermoplastic binder coating various gradations of sand and gravel size particles. In hot weather, the binder can become softened and allow the matrix to migrate, especially if the pavement is also subjected to high traffic volume, heavily loaded vehicles, or dynamic loads generated by stopping actions of vehicles. After relatively short amounts of time, new pavements will form ruts where the majority of vehicle tires are aligned within each lane. As time passes, ruts can deepen and cause a large number of problems for motorists. These problems include difficulty in changing lanes safely, discomfort to vehicle occupants and possible damage to vehicles crossing ruts at road intersections, a tendency for storm waters to pond within the ruts due to a lack of cross-drainage, and difficulty in snow and ice removal due to the lack of full contact of snowplow blades with the uneven pavement surface.
One prior art resurfacing method directed to this rutting problem entails the steps of grinding away excess asphalt material above a uniform vertical level of the road and recycling the removed asphalt material into a new overlay. The length of time between required overlays will remain relatively brief, unless a reduction in traffic occurs, or a higher quality paving material is employed.
Another prior art paving method directed to the extension of pavement life involves the careful and precise installation of an "anti-rut" asphalt mixture. The effective implementation of this method requires a high degree of quality control in the selection of proper ratios of graded aggregate and also in the associated application of the asphalt matrix, resulting in high paving costs. The selected aggregate in the asphalt matrix might have the physical characteristics to "lock" itself together, but the matrix still depends on the binder for resistance to lateral migration. Thus, migration and resultant rutting still occur when high temperatures soften the binder.
Geotextile and geogrid layers applied between the base and overlay in prior art paving methods are helpful in reducing overall pavement thickness and preventing potholes, but do little to prevent migration of the overlay mixture.
Other types of conventional paving materials consist of sand, gravel, or crushed shell in combination with a granular binder material of lime, cement, or soil cement. These materials are deposited on a road base in a dry or moist condition and then highly compacted. The bonding of the particulate materials depends upon a chemical reaction of the binder, which occurs gradually over time. Thus, this type of paving material is susceptible to migration before full bonding of the matrix has been achieved. These paving materials, while not softened by heat, are especially prone to migration when wet, and/or under heavy loads, resulting in the previously discussed rutting problems.